


Pine Tree the Forest King

by Spideronsilk



Series: King of the Forest [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's a jerk, But then he's a sap, Chubby Dipper, Demon Bill, Dipper's an innocent child, Fluff, Forest spirit Dipper, He's the king of the forest, Human bill, M/M, Magic, Magical Dipper, Overweight dipper, Traiangle Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's spreading his magic out into the mysterious forest of Gravity Falls in hope of gaining more power. But something there is resisting his power and he pops in to find the creature behind it. But instead of finding a menacing beast, he finds a chubby little Pine Tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Tree the Forest King

An annoying tick twitched behind the golden triangle's tip, something similar to a headache blossoming being his large eye, there it was again, the annoying disturbance that has been causing Bill trouble for weeks now. The itch resided in a lone forest around the pathetic, small town of Gravity Falls. Bill had spread his magic throughout the forest in hopes of gathering more power, but something about the forest was fighting back, resisting his demonic essence, and Bill had had enough.

He popped into the wild, deserted forest, appearing as a human to conserve his energy, the normally active creatures dying off in a sweltering silence at the demon's presence. Bill hovered over the forest floor, lazily keeping his steel toed dress shoes from collecting the wild underbrush on their leather surface. He flared his magic out, attempting to located the mysterious interference but something about the forest felt off, it seemed to be watching him, the tall pines leaning over him as he paraded through the lush woods. Through the sticky silence he could hear the delicate rustle of fallen leaves, so soft that only Bill's enhanced hearing could pick up the light padding that followed behind, a skilled hunter observing its prey, but Bill Cipher was never prey.

He continued his stroll though the thick woods, allowing his persuer to trail behind, he honed his energy onto the creature, before twisting aroung quickly, snapping his fingers and lifting his follower up by it's ankles, Bill was surprised when it let out a very human-like yelp.

Out from behind lush bushes Bill pulled out a very plump, round creature. It was very humanoid in shape, soft, pale skin covered its thick body, tiny antlers could be seen poking out from underneath his wild chocolatey curls, small yellow flowers and leaves caught in-between wavy curls. His large body was covered in different foledge and greenery, magically woven together to created moss covered shorts that covered his lower body well, but the scattered leaves and vines did nothing to hide the mushy belly on the boy before him, his massive gut drooping lower as he hung upside down by Bill's magic. His plump face was a burning scarlet as warm blood rushed to his heated face in the awkward position. The demon took all this in, scanning his wide, watery eyes, shifting between deep browns and glowing greens, he took in the boy's chunky appearance one more time before bursting out in a fit of hysteric laughter, his grainy voice echoing off the tall Pine walls. With a wave of his black gloved hand his magic suspending the being vanished, causing the round boy to fall heavily with a loud thud throughout the silent trees, another sharp yelp escaping his pouty lips.

"You're the creature that's been following me!? A chubby, fat kid with the need of a bath? Oh wow, and here I thought I was gonna have to actually fight some magical creature!"

Bill's manic laughter continued to ring, even more so when the chubby boy struggled to get up, grunting as he hualed up his massive form. His fat cheeks were stained a deep scarlet, the flowers in his hair blooming wide and blending into hot, firey red's, the leaves around his round chest twitched and grew, wrapping protectively around him,

"W-well I wouldn't be following you if you weren't sucking the life out of my forest! And I'm not fat, I just had to put on some extra pounds for winter!"

The odd nature boy crossed his thick arms over his flabby belly, his deep blush spreading down to his soft chest, he held his button nose high in the air. Bill looked down on the round boy, wiping the imaginary tears from his single, golden eye,

"It's the beginning of summer kid, winters a long ways away. And what do you mean 'your forest'?"

Bill took a sharp breath in before rolling his eye and rubbing his hand over his tan face,

"Wait don't tell me, you're one of those nature spirits, you hippies are always messing up my plans."

The chubby boy marched forward, his overly round face contorted into a cute pout, Bill chuckled at the shorter being, this little odd creature was interesting, thinking he could stand up to a demon.

"I am not just some nature spirit, I'm the heart of this forest! Everything around you belongs to me, and I to it. You can't just cast your magic in here and suck all this beautiful essence away!"

Bill gave the burenette a confused stare,

"You're the heart of the forest? I thought only crazy, old owls could be that or something. And don't tell me what I can and can't do kid, I could burn this place to the ground with the snap of my hand if I wanted."

To make his point clear, Bill lit a small, blue flame on the tip of his index finger, a mischievous glint reflecting in his honeycomb eye. He stretched his crooked mouth into a pointed grin, revealing the sharp, dazzling teeth that awaited inside. The round boy whimpered and scurried back at the flame, the greenery wilting away and the firey flowers in his hair dulled into a lifeless blue, almost grey, his bright, sparkling green eyes faded into fearful browns, glazing over into watery, misty orbs.

"Y-you wouldn't hurt my forest w-would you? I-if you did y-you'd h-hurt me..."

The green claded boy triped as he backed away from the demon, landing with a soft thud, tiny tears rolled down his plump cheeks, they landed in the lush grass, sizzling and wilting the greenery below. His tiny mews echoed in the silent forest, and a icy hot pain corsed through the demon's chest, bringing misery and pain to others was one of Bill's favorite pass times, but watching the weeping creature before him made the demon feel physically ill, he found himself floating over to the boy, not minding the dirt that littered his shoe as he touched down before the round being, he knelt down, wipping some of the tears away, not minding how the acidic liquid burned through his glove.

"Shh, hey now Pine Tree, there's no need to cry. It was a joke kid, I won't be burning down your forest."

The weeping boy looked up at the demon , a brighter tint of blue returning to his flowers,

"Y-you promise?"

Bill's nonexistent heart fluttered at the innocence of his voice,

"I promise sapling."

The plump boy sniffled, and Bill noticed his pudgy fingers fidgeting with some of the leaves on his make shift shirt, the vines going thick in an attempt to cover his lumpy belly better,

"And I don't think you're fat either Pine Tree, I'm just an asshole."

A light flush speckled his chubby face, his flowers becoming a bright, florescent pink, he darted his bright eyes to the side, not meeting the blond's gaze,

"W-what's with the nickname?"

Bill chuckled at the boy's flustered appearance, ruffling his wild hair and stroking one of the tiny antlers that resided there,

"Well you said you're the heart of the forest, right? Doesn't that make you the king or something? Kings are big and strong, and what's stronger and larger then a Pine Tree?"

The boy finally chuckled, seeming to lean into Bill's touch,

"A lot of things actually, Pine Tree's aren't the tallest trees you know."

Bill sat back, crossing his long arms and pouting at the boy,

"I'm trying my best here! It's not like I know your real name anyways..."

The giggling brunette ran his fingers through the grass, causing tiny multicolored flowers to spring up, he picked one, offering a vibrant sapphire one to the demon,

"It's Dipper, Dipper Pines actually. And what do I have the pleasure of calling you, demon?"

Bill excepted the flower, tucking it behind his tan ear, were it bloomed bright against his golden locks,

"It's Bill, Bill Cipher kid. And see Pine Tree suites you!"

Dipper snorted, a crooked smile on his chubby cheeks, along with a slight pink flush, his own flowers a mixture of pinks and golds, suspiciously similar to the demon's hair,

"Well Bill Cipher, since you promised not to hurt my forest, how's about you come back and visit me some time?"

Bill took in the kid's flushed features, grining at the boy's fondness towards him,

"Of course sapling, I'd like that a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> My little forest king brings me to tears


End file.
